The Time Pardox Trilogy: The Missing Princess
by dreamerbird41697
Summary: Hiccup finds something very strange. Merida has to go to a trip to meet with her parents allies. Rapunzel is living her normal life, when darkness begins to descend on the tower. Jack learns of very strange things that are afoot. this is a 'big four' story (trilogy, whatever) i'm putting together. May have characters from frozen and OCs. ships: hiccupxjack, and Meridaxhiccup)


Hiccup rode on the back of Toothless, soaring high above the clouds. The scene before him was simply breath taking.

The clouds were so puffy, like giant cotton balls, or fluffy pillows. The sun glistened off of them, making everything glow. It was so peaceful, up there in the sky. They covered over the entire isle of Berk. They curled over the island, like a protective field. The clouds acted like a blanket a child often uses for comfort.

Hiccup found comfort in these clouds. They were soothing and beautiful to look at. They made him feel, like maybe, everything would work out fine in the end. Granted, the logical side of him knew this was childish thoughts. Clouds couldn't actually comfort him. They weren't a protective field. Clouds created storms and thunder and rain. They made bad times. Yet, they also were beautiful and peaceful.

'They have a silver lining,' he thought.

When he glanced at the setting sun, he realized it was growing late and he had to get home soon before nightfall. Hiccup and Toothless descended below the glorious clouds. They quickly began their way home, when something caught the young viking's eye. He frowned, seeing something glint off of an object with a metal hide. He knew he had to get home, but his curiosity was winning out. "Hey bud," Hiccup said to the dragon Toothless, "where going to land there for a quick second." The dragon roared in response, and they both landed to the ground.

Hiccup slid off of Toothless's back with ease, he had grown accustomed to this. He walked over to the metal object and picked it up. To him, a viking, it was a very strange device, on top their was two long holes that went into the machine. It also had a rubber tail with two pieces of metal sticking out of the tail. He looked into the holes and was surprised to see, what looked to be pieces of bread. Now, he does not know this, but the device was a toaster, accustomed to modern homes of today. Hiccup, though, lived a long time before. When they did not have Toasters yet.

He frowned and tilted his head at the device. "What in Odin's name is this?" he asked to no one in paticular. Toothless though roared a response, and Hiccup looked to the dragon. "You're right, bud." He sighed, "We'll figure out what this thing is once we get home. He climbed onto the dragon's back and they soared for home.

"But Maw!" Merida complained, "How come I can not stay back hame? ah don't wantae go tae Corona!" she crossed her arms, "They're a' snobs!"

Queen Elinor placed her hands on her hips, "Now Merida, don't be rude. Ye know ye got to go. Tis very important fur a princess tae make sure her allies hae her trust 'n' respect. Besides, thair daughter is yer age. Ah bet ye'll be the best o' friends." Elinor smiled reassuringly to her daughter.

"yeah, right," Merida grumbled and rolled her eyes, but looked to her mother with firm eyes. She challenged her mother, "Whit aboot th' wee boys? How come thay don't have tae go?"

"Tis because they're tae young to go," Merida's mother challenged right back, "We need this meetin tae go perfectly. We need thair troops before th' war with th' vikings, 'n' ye have tae learn how to be diplomatic as well."

Merida groaned once again, she knew there was no point in trying to get through to her mother. Besides, she knew with out Corona's troops, they would lose to the vikings. She was going weather she liked it or not. Elinor sighed, and rubbed her daughters shoulders. "One week," she said, "ye just have tae mak' it thro' one week."

Merida thought about that for a moment. One week really wasn't too bad.

She stood up, and began her ascend to her bedroom. She might as well start packing.

Rapunzel was doing her daily activities in her tower. She knew nothing of the outside world, much less about a certain meeting between Corona and Dunboch. She lived her whole life in this tower. She knew no one except for her mother; Mother Gothell. Her mother was currently out of the tower. She had some errands to run, and would be back in a few hours. She was currently sweeping the floor. Her long... very long, golden blonde hair, running along behind her. Her pet camillian, Pascal, was helping out as best as he could, and by helping out, he was actually blending into the wall, so Rapunzel couldn't force him to help out.

Currently, there was a storm raging outside. Thunder boomed all around the tower. Rapunzel jumped, not expecting it. She called out, "P-Pascal? Where are you?"

Pascal responded to her fear, and ran to her. He wanted to comfort her. Her curled up next to her foot, and Rapunzel felt a better sense of security. Yet, the storm still frightened her. She bit her lip, and raced with Pascal too her room.

There was something strangely ominous about that storm. Something dark and evil... and cold. She ran to her bed, and shivered under her blanket. "It's just a storm," she told herself, "It's just a storm..." These words did little to comfort her.

She frowned, as she felt a cold sensation trickle down her neck, and on a whim, she uncovered herself for a tiny moment. What she saw scared her much more than the storm. She saw her room shrouded in darkness. Her eyes widened in fear, but she controlled this fear. Somehow she gained the courage to sing:

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine."

Her hair began to glow, like the sun. For some strange reason, the light of her glowing hair seemed to chase away the darkness. It chased away all the fear the Rapunzel had within her. Everything was light again, but this was very strange development. One that Rapunzel knew that she would have to deal with again. She just didn't know if she could control her fear a second time.

Jack was riding the wind, above the town of Burgess. He was going to see his first believer and friend, Jamie Bennett. It had been about a month or two since the spirit of winter had seen the young boy. He truly did miss the child, and his little sister Sophie, too. He flew into Jamie's bedroom window, but the kid wasn't in there. Jack frowned for a moment, but took the liberty too look for Jamie. He walked out of his room and down the steps. Eventually, he ended up in the kitchen. Where Jamie was staring intensely at a spot on the kitchen counter. Jack, being ever so confused, said, "Uh... Jamie? What are you doing?"

Jamie was startled at this, and his eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "Jack!"

He ran to give the spirit of winter a big hug. Jack Frost chuckled softly to himself, "Hey, Jamie." he smiled, "Now, how about you answer my question. What are you doing?"

"Oh!" he then frowned, "something weird happened a few minutes ago. Something weird..."

Jack frowned, "Weird, how?"

"Alright, this is what happened," Jamie started, "I came downstairs to make some breakfast. I placed some toast in the toaster, turned around for a moment, and then it was gone. It just disappeared!"

Now, Jack looked bewildered, "It just... disappeared? How is that even possible?"

Jamie shrugged, obviously at a lost. Jack paced the ground, trying to think of something. "Maybe North would know what to do?" He then smiled, "But I promised you a day of fun, didn't I?"

Jamie smiled brightly, and the two set off to have a little fun in the snow.


End file.
